Pika's Rektage
by LaharlKun
Summary: title.
Pika flushed with rage as his eyes scrolled from left to right. "Who the hell do they think they are?" Pika snarled and tossed his PC out of the window. Sans walked into the room. "hey kid, keep your voice down, please." Pika snapped in an instant. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He immediately realized his mistake when Sans' signature flashing eye appeared. "What'd you say, kid? Repeat that again." "Uh...I'm sorry?" Sans advanced and pulled off his belt in one motion and roughly bent Pika over his desk. Sans picks up a baseball bat with a nail through it. Sans began kickin' that ass with the side that isn't sharp.

"OW! OW! IM SO SORRY DADDY!" Pika squealed loudly and went down into sobs. Sans was way stronger than he looks. "I'll decide how many lashes you deserve, kid." Sans let out ten more lashes with the bat and dropped it. He grabbed a tube full of Icy Hot and splashed in onto his burning buttcheeks. A chemical burn started ravaging at them. "AGH! AGGGHH! OH MY GOOOOD!" Pika god held down by Sans when he tried to retreat. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" "Kids like you... l. But, you'll get hell down here on Earth first." Sans grabbed Pika's tongue out of his mouth and slammed his teeth down upon it. Pika spat blood.

Pika punched Sans and his head whipped to the side sharply. "Booooy," Sans let out. Sans lifted Pika by the back of his shirt and his shorts and walked downstairs. He threw him through the door and grabs a few pinecones. Sans spread that swelling ass wide and stuck the tip of the cone between. He let the tip rest on the anus. "Any last words before you can't control your recutm muscles, and youll be destined to wear adult diapers?" Sans honestly didn't care what he had to say, so he jammed it in as soon as he finished his sentence.

Pika cried a piercing yell. Sans began with the second one. The Eevee chained to it's dog house whined as it watched this shit go down. "GO INTO YOUR HOUSE BITCH" Eevee went in real quick. Pika shat liquid shit all over San's jacket. Sans grabbed Pika's head and shoved it into the shit. "Take it, make all the chewing noises!" Sans yelled. "You want my Weegwhale-sized cock, do you?" Sans smirked. "It's the only part of me that's fixin to get in you." Sans dropped his shorts and slammed his spinal cord-length boner into Pika.

Sans kissed Pika's neck and gave him hickies. "You're a worthless piece of shit, you dont deserve to live. Chara deserves more of a life than you, you motherfucker." Sans gave the first thrust. Pika's internal organs received a tossing. Pika vomited instantly and the stream of green slowly turned red as it stopped. His teeth were already rotting from the amount of vomit. Sans took out a pencil and stuck it through Pika's bottom lip to the top lip, sealing Pika's mouth shut. Pika vomited again, and none of the vomti could escape his mouth. He vomited more, but it just kept adding to the amount of vomit building up within his body.

Vomit actually started to come through his nose and he could barely breath. His vision slowly turned black and white. "Am I finally going to die and be in heaven?" Pika thought wistfully. Sans took the pencil out and all the vomit poured out at once. Sans kicked Pika in the head, dropping him to the ground. Sans landed a right which caved in Pika's left eye. "  
You'd like a skullfuck, wouldn't you?" Sans ripped out the damaged eye, earning a cry from Pika. He stuck his boner into the nice embrace of Pika's brains. Pika's body buckled as it's functions were damaged by the fucking to the brain.

Sans slid his dick out, taking some of Pika's brain with it. Pika fell to the ground, blind and paralyzed but still feeling to his excruciating pain. "Somneon.. kil me.g..." Pika croaked. "The world isn't done with you." Sans kicked Pika as hard as he couldn't, rattling some more of Pika's brains out of the eye socket and blood from the ears. As Pika's conciousness faded, he could feel a Mettaton-shaped steak touching his tongue.

As Pika woke up, he could only see through one eye. Bandages covered his entire head except for the uncaved eye and his mouth.  
"W-what is this, Cupcakes HD?" "That bitch pony Pinkie stole the idea from me, the original torture master." Pika tried to move his arms, only to find them chained to a metal table. Pika looked down only to see a cyan-capped plumber in a surgical coat. "Assistant, would you be so kind as to grab me my...toooools?" A medium height skinny british boy walked out and purred. "Oh, I'll grab your tools alright..." Gigi rubbed Weeg's chest. "Get me the damn metal things. We can fuck later."  
"HA, GAAAAY..." Pika said. Gigi hauled a red toolbox onto the free space of the table. Weeg pulled a long scroll of parchment out of the box. It has several offenses scribed into it.

"Well, lets just read off a few things you've done..." Weeg put on his reading glasses. "Ahem...you've attempted to...  
Hooba...my Dooba? Wha..." "Fuck you, I never did any of the fucking bullshit you're blaming on me! I.." "Nonono, weeg talking time." "But-" "Nun. You have attemped to have sex with your own fancharacters...MULTIPLE...TIMES. Like seriously. Chains and Darkness are not fucking fleshlights. Gigi's still tending to their mental traumas." "GIGI, CAN I GET A COOKIE?" Chains yelled from down the hall. "Need I go on?" "Yes, you do need-" "Good, let's get to the punishment."

Weeg reached into his large fridge. "Now, tell me, where do you NOT feel pain?" "Nowhere, I feel pretty good." The head of Cubey pleaded Weeg to kill him. "Kill me." "Later." Weeg shut the fridge. He had plenty of concoctions to put into his needles. Weeg filled the needle full of a green substance. He jammed it into Pika's dickhole, making zero effort to be gentle.  
"You know Dipper goes to taco Bell? He can't stop shitting. Well, you're going to not be able to stop peeing. But, you wont."  
He emptied the needle of Taco Bell's Quesalupa into Pika's dick, and his bladder filled extremely quickly. "I just wanna say,  
you've escalated WAY too far."

"Suppose this is me putting you in your place." He walks off for a minute. "Gigi, activate the machine." Gigi pulls the switch, and the machine sprouts mechanical arms. The hands thumb and forefinger kept Pika's dickhole closed. Pika's bladder burst. "AGGGGH!" Pika's organs were soon floating in pee. Piss ran from Pika's mouth. The hand let go just as Pika was going to die, and pee burst from his penis in a geyser. "Wow, that thing is super small," Gigi observed about Pika's penis.  
"Were you trying to compensate for it with your anger? :3"

"It's just cold in here! It's way bigger when it's not freezing." "Half a centimeter bigger?" Weeg returns. "well i know some place warm we can put you! isn't that right weeg baby cakes?" "No. The test subjects are ready..." Weeg bit into a Hot Pocket "I suppose we'll finally get to see if their training worked. Roll the test subject over to section 7AL of the laborotory."  
Gigi walked off and returned with a stretcher on a skateboard. "I got the thing, babe." "Okay. Place the subject in the airlock , then meet me in the observation chamber." Gigi rolls the subject to the airlock. "What're you going to do with me, dude?" Pika asked

"Oh, it won't be a suprise if I tell you. But, it'll be painful. I can tell you that much." Pika didnt show it but he was actually scared out of his fucking mind right now. Gigi leaves, the airlock opens. James and Freeman are there. James was currently writing a roblox rant. "Ugh...normal people?" Pika hopefully glanced up. "You see Pika, we injected them with a bit of...  
What was it, Gigi?" "Eevee Semen!" "Yes, yes that was it. Essentially, they wanna fuck anything that might have eevee semen. Bad day to cosplay a eevee huh?" Pika looked down at his paws and sobbed.

Free slammed into Pika with all of his power, throwing Pika to the ground forcefully. Free straddles Pika and grabs the collar of his costume. He yanked Pika upright. "Subject A17 seems to like to take the role of alpha male..." Weeg smirked. "Think of it as prison rape-level alpha." Free kissed Pika and again threw Pika to the wall for fun. Free threw Pika around, looking for the zipper of his costume. Free sinks his teeth in and rips the whole thing apart, revealing Pika's small penis. Free gripped it with tremendous force, which Pika acutall ykind of liked. He just hated to admit it. James then walked up to Pika and held his face. "You're so sexy..." James moaned breathlessly. Free yanked Pika so his back his the ground. He gets up and plops his anus down onto Pika's face.

James put his ass in Free's face, and shat. Free shat the shit and Pika struggled fiercely to no avail. "MMMMFFFF!" "They seem to be fond of the anus... Gigi, make note of this." "Yes hottie sir hottie sir!" James began to massage Pika's prostate.  
Pika felt a buzzing sensation and it felt so good to him. The two subjects stopped fooling around and Free got licking to his dick.  
He held Pika down with one hand and had the other hand on the base of his dick. Pika busted a nut very quickly. Free and James were all over it like bears on honey. They got a red glint in their eyes as soon as they noticed it was in fact, not eevee semen. James grabbed Pika as he tried to run. James threw Pika to the ground, his ass sticking in the air and he wrapped his legs around Pika's neck. Pika was not choked but he couldn't get up with that weight on his neck.

"Oh boy, predatory urges! My favorite part." Weeg's glasses glinted in the dim light. Free spread Pika's legs and sunk his teeth into the pink puckered hole. Pika tossed around like he was convulsing from the pain. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Weeg noticed this and said, "LITERAL ass eating! This is a new development." Pika's ass poured blood and FRee tagged James in. Free held down Pika easily. James spread the hole and started shoveling shit out of it with his hands. He grabbed hold of a log and ate it like he was a monkey eating a peeled banana. "Uh... This wasn't supposed to happen, was it...?" Weeg shrugged. "To be honest, I dont care about any of these three or what they do." James started jerking Pika's arm and wringed it as hard as he could. Pika's arm popped out of its socket and Free held tight. Jmaes pulled and tore at it with sharp teeth.

James got the forearm free from Pika's arm. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" James bit into the muscle (there barely was any).  
James especially enjoyed the bone marrow inside the bone. Free let go of Pika and James reversed Pika's facing direction. James tossed Pika to the floor. James and Free looked at eachother with looks of thinking. Pika was in too much pain to even move.  
The two lunged at the helpless boy. Blood splattered the walls as their claws swiping through the air were traced with a line of red.  
Intestines exploded out of Pika's torso like confetti. Free went for the throat and went for a bite. James chewed the liver.  
Free ripped out Pika's esophagus and Pika gasped for air. Pika died in mere seconds with the lack of air, blood, and the savages ripping at him. They savored him like a piece of candy. It was like a scene from Left For Dead 2.

"Subjects A71 and 7A1...were definitely interesting, to say the least." Weeg sipped his OJ. "Wanna let em out on the public and cause the apocalypse?" "After our cheeky bum sex, silly." "Oh, you are too cute, Gigi..." Weeg said huskily. He slowly took out the demon dildo.

.

.

The Earthbound game over music played. "Pika, looks like you got your head handed to you. GOOD, YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU DON'T DESERVE A SECOND SHOT. ROT IN OBLIVION. You didn't even get the Ucier DLC, for the Ucier ending! A black cat would've made your luck even worse and you would've had a third torture scene! Either sacrifice your wallet for lord Ucier or rot at this game over screen. The outlet plug is locked into the outlet, so make your choice. Also, there used to be a bad ending where you survive, but the devs removed it and killed the person who suggested it. Epic, go post this skru-" "I want to buy the DLC!" "Oh? Ok, then."

Pika wakes up. A tall muscular teen stands over him, along with a same height slightly less muscular teen, who is black. A cat was perched on the bedpost. "WOAH! Who are you guys!?" "Epic, X, beat him to a pulp." The two work fast and Pika finds himself taking extremely hard hits. Pika got knocked off of the bed by a right and spat out several teeth. Epic walks around the bed and uppercuts him in the ribs, shattering them. "O-oh my god..." Pika spat up blood. X took Pika from Epic and put Pika's remaining teeth onto the stairs. X curbstomps him on the stairs, breaking all of Pika's teeth and his jaw. He tipped him down the stairs with a single tap of his foot. Pika hits the wood of the 1st floor hard, and looked up fast enough to see Epic and X rushing down the stairs. They lift him,  
one boy each lifting him with a arm hooked under his armpits.

"THE CCC SUPERSLAAAAAAM!" They both yelled. They swung Pika around in the kitchen, denting the fridge and oven. It knocked out a block full of knives and the knives were loose. Pika was sliced up badly. Epic and X let him go and Pika stumbled back, somehow still standing. They came in punching in alternatively, and occasionally hitting in unison. Epic vaults over a crouched X and dropkicks Pika. Pika dropped to the ground.  
"Please, stop, please.." Pika blubbered through a toothless mouth and shook with fear as they closed in. "X, bring himn to the backyard."  
X dragged Pika and Epic dragged a sledgehammer behind him. X stabbed a mountain climbing nail near Pika's heart. "THE SAFEWORD IS PIKA BRUTALITY!" Epic hit the nail as hard as he can, jamming the nail through Pika and into the wall behind him. Pika died near instantaneously, but the pain was almost the worst he ever experienced.

FIN


End file.
